Egois boy
by selvinakusuma1
Summary: Pengumuman pengumumannnnn silahkan dibaca terima kasih:*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:mereka semua punyanya bunda aku,bunda tercinta:*

Warning:typo berserakan,penggunaan bahasa yang kurang tepat,maafkan aku :(

Setting:tahun ke 7 setelah perang

Pairing:prince slytherin aka draco malfoy ,princess graffindor aka hermione granger:D

Egois boy

Chapter 1 Hermione granger berjalan dengan tergesa gesa disepanjang koridor hogwart,tahun ini memang tahun yang paling menyebalkan baginya Karna dia harus menjadi ketua murid bukan itu yang membuat dia kesal,yang membuat dia kesal adalah pasangan ketua murid lelakinya adalah seorang yang tampan,gagah,dan hmm begitu menggoda tetapi sangat liar,nakal,dan begitu egois yaitu draco malfoy pangeran masih bingung kenapa lelaki seperti itu bisa menjadi pangeran slytherin dan menjadi ketua murid.

"Oh lihatlah darah lumpur kebanggan kita sedang tergesa gesa ingin menghampiriku"ujar draco dengan memasang seringai khas malfoy kali ini dia ditemani oleh blaise dan theo.

"you wish malfoy,minggir kau menghalangi jalanku ferret" ujar hermione dengan kesal.

"oke aku akan minggir kalau kau menciumku disini"katanya menunjuk bibir yang begitu menggoda.

"dalam mimpimu malfoy"ujar hermione begitu geram.

"ohh bahkan aku memimpikan yang lebih dari itu granger kusayang"sambil mengeluarkan seringai

hermione yang sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh malfoy mengeluarkan tongkatnya "minggir atau ku ubah kau sekarang juga menjadi ferret albino malfoy"ujar hermione geram.

"uuuh aku takut,baiklah granger waktu kita masih banyak untuk bersenang senang silahkan lewat tuan putri"menunduk sambil mengedipkan tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan draco dan kroni kroninya.

"Ini perasaan ku saja,atau memang akhir akhir ini kau suka sekali menggangu darah lumpur itu draco?"tanya blaise.

"ayolah blaise bahkan seisi hogwart sudah tau kalau dari dulu draco memang suka mengganggu granger"ujar theo.

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mainan semenarik ini blaise"ujar draco mengeluarkan seringainya .

.

Tbc

Maaf kalau berantakan,masih newbie soalnya:( Review ya:* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*di asrama ketua murid*

Pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari ini.

"malfoyyyyyy,kau kemanakan sabun ku,aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah sentuh barang barangku"teriak hermione dari dalam kamar mandi .

draco yang sedang meminum coklat hangat tiba tiba tersedak ketika mendengar teriakan hermione.

"ada apa sayangku,aku tidak menghilangkan sabunmu,aku hanya memakainya sedikit,kau bisa menggunakan sabunku kalau kau mau,apa kau juga perlu bantuanku untuk menyabunimu"jawabnya sambil menyeringai senang.

"Go to hell malfoy"teriaknya gemas

"Hahahah benar benar mainan yang sangat mengenangkan kau grangger"

Ketika hermione ingin pergi makan ke aula besar ia bertemu dengan cormac lelaki yang dari dulu menyukainya,hermione mengetahui hal itu tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan cormac.

"Hay hermione kau mau kemana?"sapa cormac

"hay cormac aku mau keaula besar ingin bertemu harry dan ron sepertinya mereka sudah menungguku"jawab hermione sambil tersenyum manis

"Mau pergi bersamaku keaula besar?aku juga ingin kesana" "ayoo"

Draco yang dari tadi mengikuti hermione dari belakang bersama blaise dan theo tidak suka dengan kedekatan cormac dan hermione.  
Hermione tidak sadar setelah dia menjadi pahlawan perang banyak sekali lelaki yang ingin menjadikan hermione sebagai miliknya,apalagi hermione yang sekarang makin cantik dan makin manis,maka dari itu harry dan ron semakin mengawasi hermione dengan ketat kalau tidak mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi santapan lelaki lelaki lapar itu .

"Draco mengapa kau melihat darah lumpur itu seperti ingin memakannya"tanya blaise

"Aku memang ingin memakannya blaise dan ingin menjadikannya milikku"jawab draco sinis *aula besar*

Hermione dan cormac memasuki aula besar bersama ketika itu juga cormac mendapat tatapan sinis dari penggemar hermione.

"Hermione disinii"panggil harry

.hermione langsung menghampiri harry,ron,dan ginny dimeja graffindor.

"mengapa lama sekali hermione?apa ada masalah"tanya ron

"tidak ada ron hanya kejadian kecil tadi pagi" jawab hermione lesu

"kejadian apa hermione apa malfoy menggagumu lagi? "Tanya ron tidak sabar

"santai sajalh ron,malah terlihat aneh kalau malfoy tidak mengganggu hermione sehari saja,ku kira dia menyukaimu mione"kata ginny sambil senyum senyum menggoda kearah hermione dan ke meja slytherin

"demi merlin itu tidak mungkin gin,bahkan sampai voldemort bangkit kembali itu tidak mungkin terjadi" jawab hermione lemas

"aku akan memberikanmu saran kesini sebentar" ginny membisikkan kepada hermione tentang rencana yang ada diotaknya,hermione mendengarkan rencana ginny dengan ekspresi yang berubah ubah

"demi melin,kau gila gin,aku tidak mung" "sudahlah mione ikuti saja rencana ku"potongngnya sambil tersenyum menggoda

"sudahlah sayang jangan menggoda hermione terus"kata harry kepada ginny yang sebentar lagi menjadi .

Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan sesekali tertawa karna lelucon yang diberikan ron.

"hmm teman teman sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan,aku harus mengambil tugasku diasrama ketua murid,sampai bertemu di kelas ramuan"pamit hermione kepada teman temannya "tunggu hermione,apa perlu aku menemanimu" tanya ron "tidak perlu ron,sebaiknya kau lanjutkan makanmu,dan jangan berbicara ketika sedang makan"omel hermione "Oke mam"jawab ron

Sepanjang perjalanan keasrama ketua murid ia memikirkan rencana yang disarankan ginny,ada baiknya kalau ia mengikuti saran ginny,ia juga penasaran mengapa malfoy sangat suka mengganggunya .

.  
Tbc

Huaaa akhirnya chapter 2 kelas juga Kira kira apa ya rencana yang diberikan gini ke hermione ? Terus bagaimana kelanjutan dramione yang belum menyadari perasaan masing masing? Kira kira mereka bisa bersatu gak ya?

Kasih saran ya,saran kalian sangat berarti buat aku Read and review terus yaa :* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*asrama ketua murid*

Sesampai diasrama ketua murid hermione langsung mengambil tugas yang dikerjakannya tadi malam di meja rekreasi,ternyata disana ada draco yang sedang beristirahat disofa merasa terganggu draco menghampiri hermione dan berdiri dibelakangnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini my lovely mudblood"bisiknya tepat ditelinga hermione sambil memeluknya .

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu ferret brengsek,dan lepaskan aku sekarang juga"desis hermione

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji menjauhi pemuda graffindor sialan itu"bisiknya mencium telinga termione

"bukan urusanmu aku dekat dengan siapa saja malfoy"jawab hermione berusaha melepaskan diri

"aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya mudblood" erangnya melepaskan hermione

"apa hak mu ferret sialan,kau tak berhak mengaturku untuk bergaulan dengan siapa saja" balasnya menatap mata draco

"Kalauku bilang tidak suka ya tidak suka turuti saja perintahku mudblood"bentaknya .

hermione merasa waspada berjalan mundur menjauhi draco tetapi draco terus memajukan sadar ternyata ia sudah mentok kedinding "aku tidak akan menjauhi cormac,dan aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu"tatapnya sinis menatap mata kelabu draco

"kau akan menyesal mudblood" erang draco marah

"tidak akan ferr..." Belum selesai hermione membalas perkataan draco secepat kilat draco mencium bibir hermione,hermione yang awalnya terkejut tiba tiba meronta berusaha melepaskan ciuman draco,tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali draco terus menciumnya lebih berbicara lirih disela ciuman mereka

"lepaskan aku ferret sialan"draco mendapat kesempatan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kemulut menjelajah dan terus mengulum bibir hermione hingga mereka ke habisan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir hermione dan langsung menatap wajah hermione yang menunduk

Plakkkk "Kau kira kau siapa bisa seenaknya menciumku,kau juga tidak ada hak mengatur hidupku,ferret brengsek"teriak hermione sambil menahan tangis,ia berlari meninggalkan tidak ingin menangis didepan ferret sialan itu,dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah sehingga malfoy bisa menindasnya lebih kejam lagi.

Draco yang terdiam karna ditampar hermione tiba tiba tersenyum iblis "selamat datang diduniaku my lovely mudblood" ia tahu setelah kejadian ini pasti akan datang kejadian yang lebih seru lagi pikirnya menyeringai .

Setelah kejadian itu hermione berusaha agar tidak bertemu atau berbicara dengan terus berhubungan dengan cormac,ia berpikir cormac adalah lelaki yang baik,tampan,dan hermione pergi cormac selalu mengikutinya,makan diaula besar,belajar diperpustakaan,bahkan dikelaspun mereka duduk bersebelahan .draco tidak suka melihat semua itu ia terus memandang sinis kearah cormac,cormac yang melihat draco sedang memandang sinis kepadanya tersenyum menyeringai seakan mengatakan "aku yang akan menang malfoy"

"Ternyata dia tidak mendengakan perintahku"katanya sini

"siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan sayang?" Tanya pensy bergelayut manja dilengan draco

"pansy maukah kau datang ke asrama ketua murid nanti malam?"ajak draco

"kau mengajakku keasramamu?tentu saja aku mau draco" jawab pansy manja

"Kau akan menyesal gangger" kata draco menyeringai .

.  
Tbc

Aku update lagiii pertama terima kasih kepada teman teman yang sudah meread dan meriview,maafkan aku juga terdapat banyak typo :(

Kira kira apa ya yang bakal dilakukan draco? Apa reaksi hermione? Baca terus yaaa

Review lagii,coment dan saran sangat berharga:* Terima kasihhh:* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 *asrama ketua murid*

Asrama ketua murid pada malam ini mendapat seorang tamu yaitu pensy parkinson yang tak lain adalah teman dekat sebenarnya sangat menyukai sudah melancarkan segala cara agar draco memandangnya tetapi draco tidak pernah peduli terhadap semua tidak diduga ketika sedang makan malam draco mengajaknya keasrama ketua sangat senang dengan ajakan ini.

Malam ini diasrama ketua murid draco dan pensy sedang bermesra mesraan,sedangkan hermione dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari profesor snape di meja rekreasi tepat didepan sofa draco dan itu pensy tidak henti hentinya berteriak girang ketika malfoy sangat menggangu waktu belajar hermione

"Dasar remaja dimabuk cinta,sebaiknya kalau ingin bermesraan jangan disini"omel hermione seolah berbicara pada buku yang dibacanya

"Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara pensy,apa kau mendengarnya?"tanya draco

"Sudahlah sayang jangan hiraukan suara suara itu,itu hanya menggau kegiatan kita"

Hermione melirik sekilas searah draco dan mereka sedang coklat dan manik abu abu kelabu itu semakin semangat memperdalam ciumannya dan menyeringai kearah tiba tiba hermione tersenyum ekspresi yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang hermione dengan bingung.

"Baiklah malfoy sepertinya aku sudah selesai belajar,aku akan kembali kekamarku,kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu dengan miss parkinson dikamarmu,kalau kau mau disini juga tidak papa,selamat malam draco"ujar hermione sambil berjalan kekamarnya

"Sialan kau grangger" geram draco

Sebenarnya draco melakukan itu untuk membuat hermione cemburu dan marah disangka hermione malah tersenyum melihat ia berciuman dengan pensy ,seolah itu merupakan pemandangan yang biasa dia sudah semua rencanya.

"Oke grangger kali ini kau bisa tersenyum,tapi lain kali kau akan menangis" ucap draco dalam hati

"Pensy sebaiknya kau kembali keasramamu,jika ada yang bertanya karna kau melewati jam malam kau bilang saja kau ada keperluan denganku"usi draco

"Tetapi draco kita belum melakukan apa apa,akuu..."bantah pensy

"Kalau kusuruh keluar KELUAR "usir draco membentak pensy

Pensy yang tidak diterima dibentak draco berlari keluar asrama ketua masih binggung kenapa draco mengundangnya keasrama ketua murid,menciumnnya,dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan mudblood itu,pikir pansy

Pagi pagi sekali hermione sudah bangun dan bersiap siap ke aula besar,sesampai didepan pintu kamar ternyata draco juga keluar dari itu draco tidak menggunakan baju terlihatlah badan atletis yang sangat mempesona.

"Pagi my lovely mudblood,terpesona melihat tubuh ku?"ujanya angkuh

"Terpesona apanya malfoy,tubuhnya biasa saja"balas hermione tidak mau kalah

"Kau yakin grangger?"ujarnya mendekati hermione

Sekarang ia dan hermione hanya berjarak sekitar tidak bisa mengelak karna ia dihalangi pintu kamar.

"Dasar perempuan keras kepala,aku sudah pernah memperingatimu untuk tidak mendekati cormac,mengapa kau tetap mendekatinya?"tanya draco geram

"Apa urusanmu malfoy?aku sudah pernah bilang kau tidak ada hak untuk mengaturku"balas hermione dengan sinis

"Karna aku seorang malfoy,perintahku harus dituruti" dengan cepat draco menahan bahu hermione,menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir hermione.

Hermione berusaha melawan tetapi tenaga draco lebih kuat puas mencium bibir hermione draco melangkah meninggalkannya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Hermione masih kaget dengan kejadian itu menggeram kesal "ferret kurang ajar,dasar mesum,kau kira apa bibir ku ini ha,seenaknya kau cium"teriaknya kearah kamar mandi.

Pagi ini ron dan harry menjemput hermione diasrama ketua murid,mereka ingin keaula besar bersama sampai didepan pintu asrama mereka menemukan hermione dengan wajah merah geram.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu mione?"tanya ron heran

"Pasti malfoy yang membuat kau seperti ini"tebak harry

"Ha malfoy ? Apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu mione?apa dia menyakitimu?menciummu?atau menyentuhmu? Aku sudah memikirkan dia pasti melakukan ini padamu"omel ron

Hermione terkejut ketika mendengar ron berkata mencium,draco memang menciumnya 2 kali dan itu akan menjadi yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan ron dengan gugup"tidak ron malfoy tidak melakukan apapun"

Disepanjang koridor hogwart harry,hermione,dan ron sedang asik tertawa tiba tiba saja harry bertanya "hermione kau taukan kalau cormac sangat menyukaimu,dia selalu bercerita tentangmu setiapa malam,bagaimana kalaukau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ia mione aku bahkan sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan aneh cormac tentangmu"lanjut ron

"Ya sepertinya cormac boleh juga dia baik,tampan,dan sepertinya tidak harry ron"jawab hermione murung

"Kenapa hermione bukankah cormac termasuk tipe idealmu"tanya harry penasaran

"Dia terlalu kenaknakan harry,aku ingin mencari lelaki yang lebih dewasa"jawab hermione

"Bagaimana dengan cedric?ku dengar dia juga diam diam suka bertanya tentangmu"saran ron

"Ku rasa aku akan lebih cepat mendapatkan pasar kalau kalian tidak selalu mengikutiku seperti kakak yang posesif"jawab hermione memanyunkan bibirnya

"Maaf hermione kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri,kami tidak ingin kau kenapa kenapa,karna ya kau taukan semenjak selesai perang kau menjadi sedikit lebih tidak mungkin membiarkanmu digoda oleh lelaki lelaki malfoy"jelas harry panjang lebar

Hermione tersenyum mendengar jawaban harry,ia sangat sadar bahwa sahabat sahabatnya ini sangat menyayanginya bahkan mereka rela menjemput hermione diasrama ketua murid yang cukup jauh dari asrama graffindor "Hahahah aku mengerti harry,aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian" seraya merangkul harry dan ron

Harry dan ron tersenyum mendengar jawaban hermione.

Ternyata tampa mereka sadari ada 2 pasang mata abu abu kelabu yang mencuri dengar obrolan menyeringai misterius

"Lelaki dewasa ya grangger oke,tapi pertama aku harus memikirkan cara menyingkirkan lelaki yang mendekatimu,dan cara agar bisa berdua denganmu"  
###

Ketika draco sedang berjalan menuju kelas herbilogi dia bertemu dengan cormac.

"Oh hai malfoy apa kau melihat hermioneku?"tanya cormac tergesa gesa

"Hermionemu?aku rasa darah lumpur itu tidak berpacaran denganmu idiot!"jawabnya angkuh

"Memang belum malfoy,tapi akan,kau tinggal tunggu berita bagusnya"jawabnya bangga

"Hahaha itu tidak akan pernah terjadi idiot,dan jangan pernah mengaku hermione punyamu"ucap draco tertawa sinis

"Kau cemburu malfoy,karna dia lebih dekat denganku dari pada denganmu,setidaknya aku tidak memanggilnya darah lumpur"ujar cormac berbisik ketelinga draco dan meninggalkannya

"Lelaki sialan,sama seperi mudblood sialan itu"ujarnya melanjutkan perjalan kelelas herbiologi

Hari ini berjalan seperti hermione sedang tertidur diruang rekreasi ketua tiba saja draco masuk dan cantik granger,juga sexy sayangnya kau mudblood. Tiba tiba dia mendekati hermione dan membuat tanda dileher hermione "kau milikku,dan selalu menjadi milikku,tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu kecuali aku ingatlah itu granger"ucapnya lalu mencium bibir ranum hermione .

.  
TBC

Chapter 4 selesai,dichapter ini aku berusa lebih baik lagi,dan mengurangi maaf ya buat semua kesalahan yang aku buat,typo,penggunaan kata yang kurang bagus,atau cerita yang terlalu biasa:(

:hello yosi,terima kasih sudah membaca,dichapter ini berusaha buat yang lebih terus ya ceritaku

Renita Nee-Chan:hahah yayay bisa jadi,tapi kayaknya...  
poco:maaf ya ceritaku pasaran ya?:( aku usahain buat ciri khasnya ya :)

Nisa Anassri:terima kasih,aku bakal berusaha mengurangi typo,maaf ya kalau banya typo

chika nate granger:terima kasih sarannya,baca terus ya

All review:maaf ya kalau aku masih banyak kekurangan,terus review dan kasih saran ya:):* 


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf ya readers dan para review yang pernah baca ff Egois ini tidak dilanjutkan,karna sepertinya cerita ini terlalu biasa ya? Oia untuk yang ngomen tentang typo,maaf ya padahal aku udah ngedit berulang ulang kali tapi masih aja ada typo yang terbawa. Dan juga kadang kadang ketika aku udah yakin gak ada typo pas mau udah di publis tiba tiba aja ada kata yang yaa sekali lagi maaf.

Sebagai permintaan maaf aku udah buatkan kalian cerita membaca^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan buat cerita dengan judul yang sama tapi isinya yang berbeda #authornyakeraskepala ^^

Terima kasih sudah pernah baca,maaf kalau sayang kalian :* 


End file.
